


SoulClan Rising

by XxShadowphantomxX (StarClan)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Canon typical character death, Canon unrelated, Cats, Clan, Clan life, F/M, Gen, Harsh weather, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Medicine Cat Apprentice, SoulClan, Survival, Warriors clan, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarClan/pseuds/XxShadowphantomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miracle happens. It seems great at first, but soon things begin to happen that will threaten SoulClan's entire way of life. Much horror! Very scandal! Many StarClan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALLEIGANCES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE ALLEGIANCES OF THE STORY

ALLEGIANCES  
SOULCLAN  
  
LEADER-  
Brickstar- beautiful reddish she cat with one blue eye and one green eye

DEPUTY-  
Doomflight- a blueish grey tom with lavender eyes

MEDICINE CAT-  
Echomind- a thickfurred black and silver she cat with one white hind paw.  
             Apprentice- Beepaw

WARRIORS  
Boldlizard- a huge tom with a black coat and green eyes  
             Apprentice- Earthquakepaw  
Horsefish- a small brown tom with white spots  
Rockstone- three different colors of brown and grey tom with yellow eyes  
             Apprentice- Flickerpaw  
Clawtooth- white tom with yellow eye  
             Apprentice-Rainbowpaw  
Brambleshard- a brown tom with one black foot and one orange foot  
Greenear- black tom with blue eyes  
Aspenshake- mottled white tom with brown stripes and green eyes  
Frostterror- white tom with blue eyes. Hard of hearing.  
Sheepfire- a soft white she cat with blue eyes and a softspoken voice  
Electricshadow- a ginger petite she cat with white poofy tail  
Orbshadow- a silvery she cat with brown eyes and white ears  
Lonelygaze- reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES  
Beepaw- a yellow tom with a black-striped tail  
Earthquakepaw- reddish-brown tom with green eyes  
Rainbowpaw- is calico tom with blue eyes  
Flickerpaw- beautiful grey she cat with beautiful blue eyes

QUEENS  
Tree-ear- brown she cat with blue eyes  
Spiritpromise- grey she cat with green eyes  
Glitteringeyes- is white with glittering amethyste eyes

KITS  
Reindeerkit- brown and white tom with brown eyes  
Deadkit is eerie grey tom with purple eyes  
Morosekit- bluish grey she cat with lavender eyes  
Experiencekit- ginger she cat with hazel eyes  
Funkit- black tom with white paws and green eyes

ELDERS-  
Longear- reddish tom with blue eyes  
Yellownose- small brown cat with amber eyes.  
Graveheart- black tom with huge paws  
Goosefollow- grey tom with lavender eyes

* * *

 

WATERCLAN

LEADER-   
Crystalstar- elderly, small silver she-cat with blue eyes.

DEPUTY-  
Promiseflight- large black tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Faithpaw

MEDICINE CAT-  
Flowerstem- tawny she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS-  
Windburrow- rusty grey tom with white spots  
Forestheart- black she-cat with a strange pattern of white markings  
Lavenderbird- huge black tom with green eyes  
Phantompaw  
Cloudwhisper- young grey tom with purple eyes and black ears and tail-tip  
Menacingclaw- lithe brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice- Heroicpaw  
Badgerwing- large ginger she-cat with cloudy eyes  
Feartooth- scarred white and black tom with a split ear and green eyes

APPRENTICES-  
Phantompaw- grey she-cat with blue eyes and a quiet voice and a white paw  
Heroicpaw- a large tom with green eyes and a tabby brown pelt and three white legs  
Faithpaw- extremely small ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Phantompaw's sister.

QUEENS-  
Lusciousfern- sleek blue-grey she-cat with hazel eyes. Mother of Tawnybellow's kits.  
Muddystreak- small with dull brown fur. Expecting Feartooth's kits.

KITS-  
Sorrowkit- grey she-cat with green eyes and a beautiful singing voice  
Fangkit- brown tom with a white ear

ELDERS-  
Tawnybellow- brown tom with three legs, forced to retire when lost one to badgers  
Rutcloud- blind tom with a rusty coat and a rustier meow

* * *

 

  
CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS-

Blood- a reddish orange rogue with long claws  
Thalia- beautiful orange she-cat who lives with Twolegs  
Purdy- wandering loner who is secretly immortal  
Kirk- barn cat who lives on the farm  
Maggie- skinny grey she-cat loner who eats many fish.

OTHER ANIMALS-  
Bobo- huge yellow dog. Yellow lab mix who loves to run free on Clan land  
Fido- bulldog who drools a lot  
Jack-Jack- evil terrier with glowy red eyes  
Bess- cow that lives on the farm  
Burt- old horse that lives on the farm


	2. A TRAGIC BIRTH

The she-cat's anguished wail could be heard throughout all of the SoulClan camp. Cats looked at each other, mournfully. They all knew what it meant when a queen went into labor and there were wails of grief. Conversations died out and in the elders' den, the queen's father, Goosefollow, ducked his head in sorrow.

  
"I'm so sorry," said another elder, Yellownose. Her son was the father of the queen's kits.

  
"You have as much reason to mourn as I do, Yellownose," Goosefollow said. He huddled close to her in the frosty night. The other two elders looked on in sympathy. Spiritpromise, the kits' mother, had been very sick the past few moons. Leaf bare was a difficult time for any queen to carry a first litter, especially such a harsh one.

  
Suddenly, the willow branches swished as the group was joined in the cold night by a small tom named Beepaw. The young medicine cat apprentice was caring and kind, and often made sure the elders were comfortable while the warrior apprentices made mischief and caused trouble.

  
"What's happened, young one?"

  
"Spiritpromise had two kits," reported the apprentice. "The she-cat survived, but the tom was born dead."

  
Silence fell over the elders.

  
"Is the female healthy?" One of them finally broke the silence.

  
"She is. Her name is Morosekit, to honor the tragic events of her birth."

  
"We have a granddaughter, Goosefollow," said Yellownose.

  
"We must praise StarClan for the blessings of a kit, even if the other did not survive," Brickstar called from the clearing. It was a snowy night and every cat was in their respective dens. "Morosekit, a beautiful, healthy she-cat, was born to Spiritpromise and Doomflight!"

  
"Your mother is a wise leader, Beepaw," Goosefollow said. "Praising StarClan even in the face of tragedy may appease them enough to spare the other kits as the harsh leaf bare progresses."

 

"Echomind will be devastated," the apprentice muttered under his breath. "It's the first birth since the old medicine cat died five moons ago. That means it's her first as primary medicine cat, and they're her brother's kits."

 

  
"Perhaps the new apprentices' naming ceremonies tomorrow at sun high will cheer up the clan," Yellownose said. “And my daughter, Echomind.”

 

"Do you think Doomflight will be able enough after the loss of his son to still be a mentor?" Another clan elder asked.

 

  
"Who else would take his place?" Goosefollow asked. “All of the other warriors are too young or already mentors.”

 

“Our clan is growing small,” Longear, an old reddish tom, observed neutrally. “Most of us are kin.”

 

“At least the warriors are all young,” Graveheart, another elder, said. “There will be plenty of kits to come.”

 

“They're all young because they die off before they can age!” Goosefollow said. “There is much hardship in the Clans. SoulClan is not the only clan with problems. The other clan in the Great Forest, WaterClan, is even smaller than us. Their Gathering patrols are tiny.”

 

“This leaf bare has been rough on all of us.”

 

Suddenly, a startled screech rang through SoulClan's camp. 

 

“That's Doomflight,” Yellownose said as a hubbub began to rise from the nursery. 

 

“Beepaw, you had better go help your mentor with her duties,” Longear, Beepaw's grandfather, said. “There will be many herbs needed to get Spiritpromise through this terrible loss and sickness.”

 

“Morosekit must be kept healthy,” Goosefollow intoned somberly. “Spiritpromise will be grieving for many more moons if neither of her kits survive. Make sure she's healthy,” he ordered the young tom. Beepaw swallowed. He had only been an apprentice for two and a half moons, he wasn't ready to be held accountable for the health of a sickly kit. 

 

“Beepaw, come quickly,” Glitteringeyes was suddenly at the entrance of the elders' den. “Echomind needs you.”

 

“Good luck, young one,” Yellownose bade him as he left. 

 

Beepaw followed the pretty white queen through the thick snow until they reached the nursery. Glitteringeyes's three kits had been sheltering in the apprentices' den for the past few days to give Tree-ear and Spiritpromise, not to mention the new litter, some room in the nursery. They were to be apprentices themselves very soon. Despite this, the nursery was still very crowded. Tree-ear was holding wet moss to Spiritpromise's mouth, and Doomflight crouched next to her to provide some warmth. Morosekit was tucked close to her mother's warmth, and Echomind was standing over the dead male kit.

 

Looking carefully, Beepaw realized with shock that the tom kit wasn't dead after all. He was breathing shallowly.

 

“He's alive!” Beepaw exclaimed in astonishment. 

 

“Lick him, Beepaw, now,” Echomind ordered, ushering Beepaw close to her nephew. “My tongue has traces of herbs that would kill him if he ingested any.”

 

Beepaw busied himself licking the little kit.

 

“He was so still,” Doomflight said, voice fraught with worry. “He smelled-”

 

“Hush, Doomflight,” Tree-ear said. “It's a miracle, don't question it.”

 

“The will of StarClan is for this kit to live,” Echomind said fervently. “It is not for us to speculate.”

 

“But if we knew what saved him, we might be able to save more kits,” Glitteringeyes said quietly. Beepaw wasn't born when the queen had had her first litter, but he was friends with Flickerpaw, the queen's oldest daughter. While attending to the elders, he had heard about the other kit of the litter, who was born dead. He could hear the grief in the lovely queen's voice and knew she was wishing that her other kit had survived. As a future medicine cat, Beepaw would never have a mate or kits, so he would never know her sorrow. But he felt for her, and made a mental vow to do anything in his power for Flickerpaw or the three kits who would receive their mentors tomorrow. 

 

The den grew silent when the male kit wailed, erupting into squirms. Beepaw looked up, panicked, at his mentor, who nodded towards where Spiritpromise was nursing with Morosekit. He picked up the kit, ignoring its strong cries, and deposited the wailing bundle next to its sister. 

 

“Glitteringeyes, can you return to the warriors den tonight?” Echomind asked. “I wish to remain with Spiritpromise, Morosekit, and the dead kit over night.”

 

“He isn't dead,” Beepaw reminded her. 

 

“Can you, Glitteringeyes?” Echomind asked, ignoring him. 

 

“Of course, Echomind,” the white queen responded. “Should I go now?”

 

“If you would, please. Oh! But first, can you fetch some fresh kill for Spiritpromise?”

 

“We're out,” Doomflight informed them gravely. 

 

“She needs her strength,” Echomind insisted. 

 

“I can go out and find some,” Beepaw said, feeling useless and inexperienced. 

  
“No,” Doomflight asserted.

 

“But-” Tree-ear looked at the deputy indignantly.

 

“Hush, Tree-ear,” Glitteringeyes said. “He wasn't finished.”

 

“Thank you, Glitteringeyes,” the large blue grey tom said. “Beepaw, take, uh, Lonelygaze and Flickerpaw to WaterClan's camp. They may have some prey, and it'll be faster than catching something fresh. Tell Earthquakepaw to go out with Aspenshake, Brambleshard-”

 

“Not Brambleshard,” Echomind objected around a mouth full of herbs. The other cats looked at her, perplexed. “Uh, it's just that, um, he stepped on a thorn the other day, and you need someone healthy....”

 

“I wasn't aware of that, Echomind,” Doomflight said. “Very well. Aspenshake and Sheepfire.”

 

“Is it wise for both of the leader's half siblings to be out? She's very protective of them after her only litter mate died five moons ago,” Tree-ear fretted.

 

“It's fine, Tree-ear,” Doomflight said, annoyed. “Beepaw, send Earthquakepaw, Aspenshake, and Sheepfire to go and get some prey. Tell them not to return without. We'll need to replace the prey WaterClan gives us.”

 

“What if they don't spare any?” Tree-ear wailed. 

 

“Tree-ear, if you weren't carrying a litter, I would box you with my claws unsheathed right now,” Doomflight said. The brown she-cat shrunk back. 

 

“Brickstar and Rockstone's den is the warmest,” Glitteringeyes mused suddenly. “Clawtooth is Rockstone's litter mate and the father of Tree-ear's kits. Both of those toms would do anything for her. Maybe Tree-ear can take shelter there until these three are healthy.”

 

“That's a good idea,” Echomind said. “Beepaw, on your way out, send Brickstar to me. I must tell her about the dead kit and the change of dens for tonight.”

 

“Best wishes,” Beepaw bade the new family and went to go gather the other two cats for the journey to WaterClan.


	3. A REQUEST FOR WATERCLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEepaw and his clanmates must request something from the other clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SUSPENSE OMNG

 

The three SoulClan cats entered the WaterClan camp, looking around warily. 

 

“Welcome!” Promiseflight, the clan's deputy, said loudly, barreling out of the warrior's den to greet them warmly. Other cats began to trail out of every den: warriors' den, apprentices' den, leader's den, medicine cat's den, elders' den, and the nursery.

 

“Promiseflight, don't just _welcome_ them,” Lavenderbird, a large warrior, said. “They're the enemy.”

 

“Sorry,” the deputy said. “Hey, Crystalstar! There are some SoulClan cats here.” 

 

“What do you want?” Crystalstar's raspy voice called as she exited her den. 

 

“I am Beepaw, the medicine cat apprentice for SoulClan,” Beepaw said with as much confidence as he could muster up. 

 

“Greetings, Beepaw,” said the WaterClan medicine cat as she joined them in the clearing. 

 

“Flowerstem,” Beepaw said, dipping his head respectfully. “I have a request to make.”

 

“It's very cold. Why aren't you young 'uns in your dens?” Crystalstar asked. Flickerpaw and Beepaw exchanged a look. 

 

“Um, maybe I can speak to Flowerstem alone?” Beepaw asked. He was more likely to achieve his request without the entire WaterClan looking on.

 

“Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of all of us.” A huge, ugly black and white tom with glistening green eyes snarled. His muzzle was covered in scars.

 

“One of our queens just gave birth,” Lonelygaze piped up. “She is terribly weak.”

 

“Spiritpromise? Is she okay? Are the kits okay?” A sleek bluish grey queen called as she darted out of the nursery. Beepaw had never seen her before. 

 

“They're alive, Lusciousfern,” Flickerpaw confirmed.

 

“For now,” Beepaw said, trying hard not to lose his patience. He wouldn't let the new mother weaken because of some gossiping mouse brains in WaterClan. “We're out of prey and she desperately needs some.”

 

“You expect us to give you some?” Heroicpaw, an apprentice Beepaw recognized from Gatherings, shouted, glaring at them. His sister, Phantompaw, glared at him, muttering something in his ear. They ducked back into the apprentices' den. 

 

“Please,” Flickerpaw said, her voice growing desperate. “We need only one piece.”

 

“So you can feed our enemies? No, thanks,” scoffed Menacingclaw, another WaterClan warrior, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“It is in the warrior code that no kit can be neglected no matter what clan he or she belongs to,” said a plain brown queen, round with her own kits. “If their mother dies, it is likely that they will perish in the snow.”

 

“What makes you think we have any to spare?” Crystalstar said. Her clan gaped at her. It was foolish to reveal weakness as such.

 

“We have plenty of prey,” boasted a warrior she-cat named Badgerwing, after a pained silence.

 

“Then share some with us,” Flickerpaw said with a triumphant flick of her tail. 

 

“Not that much!” Badgerwing quickly amended. 

 

“So you have none,” Flickerpaw said, frustrated. 

 

“WaterClan is still strong!” Badgerwing hissed, ears back.

 

“Prove it,” Flickerpaw growled. Badgerwing snarled and leapt at her, knocking the apprentice over and battering her side with unsheathed claws. Flickerpaw yowled and rolled over, swiping a paw at the older cat, who dodged and lunged for her neck. The apprentice spun away and pounced on top of her, pinning her down, sending a warning gash of her claws across the warrior's pelt.

 

“Flickerpaw! Stop!” Beepaw pleaded. 

 

“Badgerwing, I'm appalled at you,” Crystalstar said, tail lashing.

 

“I suggest she sacrifice her share of fresh kill to the SoulClan queen,” Promiseflight said. 

 

“Good plan,” Crystalstar said, walking back to her den. "It's settled. Anyone caught feeding Badgerwing without my permission will also give up their share of fresh kill."

 

“Take a sparrow or two,” Flowerstem offered, bounding away and returning with two birds clutched in her mouth.

 

“We won't forget this,” Beepaw said as Lonelygaze accepted the fresh kill. 

 

“Nonsense. We still owe your clan for the yarrow and mistletoe from last moon.”

 

“You'll regret this,” Badgerwing hissed, pausing from the cleaning of her wound.

 

“Let's get out of here,” Flickerpaw said quietly. They turned around and walked back through the snow to their own territory.


	4. CEREMONY OF LONELINESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CEREMONY OCCURS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES GOING TO BE A PLOT TWIST V SOON

“....And I call upon the mighty warriors of StarClan to gaze down upon this worthy apprentice, Flickerpaw, as she receives her warrior name. SoulClan honors your bravery in the quest for fresh kill yesterday. Your loyalty, courage, and heart will continue to serve your Clan well for seasons to come. Flickerpaw, from this day forward, I name you Flickerstorm.” Brickstar looked down proudly at her Clan

 

“Flickerstorm!” SoulClan's happy, collective voice rose high above the falling snowflakes. “Flickerstorm! Flickerstorm!”

 

“And now, The Clan welcomes three new apprentices. Experiencekit, from this day forward, you will be called Experiencepaw. Doomflight, step forward. Lessstorm, your mentor, passed on his bravery and passion. I trust you will pass these qualities on to Experiencepaw.”

 

“Experiencepaw! Experiencepaw!”

 

“Reindeerkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Reindeerpaw. Brambleshard, my former apprentice, I know you will pass on your spirit and diligence to Reindeerpaw.”

 

“Reindeerpaw! Reindeerpaw!”

 

“Funkit, you will from this day on be known as Funpaw. Orbshadow, your mentor, Goosefollow, taught you his determination and strength. Pass these qualities on to your new apprentice.”

 

“Funpaw! Funpaw!” 

 

As the meeting dismissed, Beepaw watched his siblings chat excitedly with their new denmates. He felt a stab of loneliness. Echomind was great, but he would always feel a little lonely without other cats his own age to share the cold nights with. They would fight battles together, hunt together, take mates and patrol with one another while he would eventually be alone in his duties. 


	5. THE INSULT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEepaw GETS INSUOLTEDl

 

 

Deadkit growled at Morosekit, narrowing his eyes at her. He pounced, wiggling his hindquarters, and Morosekit squeaked and collapsed. 

 

“Deadkit! Spiritpromise told you not to sneak up on people!”

 

“It's not my fault you're stupider than a dead spider.”

 

“Kits, please, Tree-ear is resting,” Spiritpromise said quietly. 

 

“We'll stop annoying you two if we get to be apprentices,” Deadkit said. “Reindeerpaw and his litter mates get to be apprentices, why can't we?”

 

“We're six moons younger than them, mouse brain,” Morosekit said. “Besides, if we become apprentices, we'll have to groom the smelly elders.”

 

“Go play outside, kits,” said Tree-ear, not unkindly. 

 

“We're bored,” Deadkit whined. “Why aren't there more kits? I'm tired of playing with Morosekit.”

 

“Hey!” Morosekit squealed indignantly. 

 

“There will be more kits soon,” Tree-ear said. 

 

“Hey, everyone!” Beepaw said cheerily, a huge rabbit in his jaws. “I caught this for you.” 

 

“Thank you, Beepaw,” Spiritpromise said, nodding gratefully at him. She was still too weak to leave the nursery. “That's a very impressive catch.”

 

“It's nothing,” the medicine apprentice said shyly, ducking his head modestly. “Morosekit told me she wanted to have some rabbit for her first solid food, and I saw one while I was looking for more juniper, so.....”

 

“Real food!” Deadkit squealed. “Finally!”

 

“You two are very spoiled,” Spiritpromise remarked fondly.

 

“Anyways, Spiritpromise, I can take them off your hands for a bit.”

 

“I want to hang out with a _real_ apprentice,” Deadkit complained. “Not a stupid herb eating medicine cat.”

 

Morosekit saw Beepaw flinch and head Spiritpromise gasp. 

 

“Deadkit! How dare you!” Said Spiritpromise loudly. “A medicine cat is just as important as any warrior.”

 

“No matter. I can just hang out with Morosekit,” Beepaw said quietly.


	6. A DARK PROPHECY FOR WATERCLAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WATERCLAN BETCHU NEVER SAW DAT COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking up a great plot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_The young grey she-cat sat in the hollow, licking her front left paw and swiping it over her one white ear when she was joined by three mysterious visitors._

 

“ _A time of great change is upon us,” one tom said._

 

“ _Indeed. Battles are to come,” blue she-cat warned._

 

“ _Oh my gosh!” Phantompaw gasped. “A divine prophecy!”_

 

“ _How perceptive!” Another she-cat yowled._

 

“ _We must leave,” said the first she-cat mysteriously._

 

“ _Bye, Phantompaw.”_

 

“ _Bye!”_


	7. A SECRETIVE REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apprentice gets a mysterious request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeeeee

The full moon shone brightly in the wintry sky as the Gathering patrol joined up. Goosefollow, Brickstar, Doomflight, Aspenshake, Frostterror, Glisteningeyes, Rockstone, Horsefish, Sheepfire, Orbshadow, Flickerstorm, Graveheart, Beepaw, Rainbowpaw, Reindeerpaw, and Earthquakepaw all huddled around each other in the frosty night.  
  
"Reindeerpaw, this is your first Gathering," Earthquakepaw said. "You're lucky to be chosen so soon after getting your apprentice name!"  
  
"It's probably a display by Brickstar to show that our clan is flourishing," Flickerstorm said, coming over to stand with her former den mates. Beepaw hung back. He didn't have the kind of close friendship the other apprentices shared. Already his litter mates Earthquakepaw and Rainbowpaw were growing close to the new apprentices. Beepaw wished Echomind was coming too. But with Tree-ear so close to kitting, it would be foolish to leave the SoulClan camp.  
  
"I'm nervous, Earthquakepaw," Reindeerpaw said quietly, turning her pretty eyes on him.  
  
"Don't be scared," Earthquakepaw said, twining his tail down her pelt comfortingly. "Full moon is a time of truce between the Clans."  
  
Beepaw caught Flickerstorm's gaze and shrugged, rolling his eyes. They had both seen Earthquakepaw run mewling from a rabbit.  
  
"Not nearly as scary as rabbits, I hope," Flickerstorm said. Beepaw chortled as Earthquakepaw snarled.  
  
"It's time," Brickstar announced. "Let us go to the Gathering!"  
  
When they got to the clearing in the woods, WaterClan wasn't there yet. Brickstar leapt up to the tree bough as the clan mates chattered and gossiped.  
  
Finally, the WaterClan patrol arrived. Beepaw recognized a few cats: Badgerwing, Phantompaw, Faithpaw, Flowerstem, Rutcloud, Promiseflight, Lavenderbird, and of course Crystalstar.  
  
"Hey, Rainbowpaw!" A pretty WaterClan apprentice named Faithpaw ran up and joined Beepaw, his litter mates, Reindeerpaw, and Flickerstorm. "Hi, Flickerpaw!"  
  
"It's Flickerstorm now," the pretty warrior said proudly, licking down a few tufts of fur.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"  
  
"Hi, Phantompaw," Beepaw said as the apprentice shyly joined the edge of the group. As a medicine cat apprentice, Beepaw could be friendly to her without worrying about having to fight her one day.  
  
"Beepaw, can I talk to you?" Phantompaw asked urgently, quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear. "After the Gathering?"  
  
"Sure," Beepaw said. He was confused. What could Phantompaw have to say that wasn't for the ears of the other cats?


	8. CLANDESTINE MEETINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morosekit makes a startling discovery!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beepaw begins to suspect something DANGEROUS AFOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe get it CLANdestine hehehehehehehe

Morosekit looked down at her new den mates, Squidkit, Falconkit, and Pineapplekit. She was glad to have some new friends, even if they wouldn't be able to play for a while. Three new kits! She hadn't had another she cat in her den since Reindeerpaw left.

“Morosekit, why don't you go play outside,” Echomind said, coughing.

“But it's really cold!” Morosekit protested. “And Deadkit is still allowed in here.”

“We wouldn't want him to get sick,” Spiritpromise said. “That would be bad.”

“But-”

“Go,” Echomind urged.

“You can keep watch for the Gathering patrol,” Tree-ear said tiredly.

“Fine,” Morosekit grumbled. _Why does Deadkit get special treatment?_ She stood out in the camp, her little breaths turning into white clouds in the air. She could hear the apprentices snoozing in their den, and the warriors still at camp were fast asleep. She sat on the cold ground until her paws felt frozen and she was shivering violently. Maybe the elders would let her shelter there for a while.

“Hello, little one,” Yellownose said. “How are the new kits?”

“They're fine,” Morosekit said to her grandmother. The other elder who had stayed back from the Gathering, Longear, was too busy coughing to greet her for a moment.

“What's the matter, granddaughter?” Yellownose asked after a while.

“Nothing. Just cold,” Morosekit responded. “They made me go stand in the cold.”

“Why?” Longear wheezed. “A young little kit like you? You'll catch white cough!”

“What's white cough?” Morosekit asked. The elders looked at each other sadly.

“White cough and green cough are the deadliest illnesses known to the Clans.” Yellownose spoke quietly, as if she was afraid to speak the words out loud for fear of reminding the world that the sicknesses were still there. “Last year, we lost four cats.”

“Four cats?” Morosekit echoed, shocked.

“Yes. Lessstorm, Brickstar's brother, Longear's mate, Tanglegorse, my sister Algaepelt, and Goosefollow's mate Pansyswallow.”

“Do you think it's going to happen this year?” Morosekit said. She was terrified of loosing any of her Clan mates.

“I pray to StarClan that it does not,” Yellownose said. “But Longear is already coughing, and I heard Echomind coughing earlier.”

“Oh no,” Morosekit said.

“Hey, the Gathering patrol is back!” Funpaw said.

“Why don't you find Beepaw, young 'un?” Longear suggested.

“Okay!” Morosekit squeaked. She ran out to the clearing, watching the cats stream back into their dens, gossiping.

“......Crystalstar seemed so frail. I wonder how many lives she has left?”

“I think Promiseflight would be a weak leader. Too friendly.”

“.......said that Muddystreak died.”

“Four kits! In leaf bare! I hope one of the other queens can look after them for now.”

“......I wonder why Badgerwing and Menacingclaw weren't there.”

“Forestheart is expecting kits too!”

“.....Only a couple of able bodied warriors left!”

Morosekit saw the other apprentices go to their den, but there was no sign of Beepaw.

“Reindeerpaw, where's Beepaw?” Morosekit asked as the young apprentice walked past.

“I don't know. He sleeps in the medicine cat den,” Reindeerpaw responded. Morosekit walked over to the medicine den, but there was no sign of the golden apprentice. Morosekit waited until every cat was in their den but still couldn't scent Beepaw. She gave up and went back to the nursery.

“Morosekit, aren't you supposed to be playing outside?” Echomind said without even looking at her. Morosekit felt stung. No one wanted her around! Well, she could still go find Beepaw. Maybe they'd be proud of her then.

Morosekit left the nursery and crept out through the back of the camp, walking in a wide semicircle until she reached the path the cats took to get to the Gathering. Amazed at how big the forest was, she stayed on her clan mates' scents until she got to the Gathering place. Sniffing around the edge of the clearing, she could tell that most of the clan had gone back the way they came....but Beepaw went along the border! Morosekit bounded into the woods, following the border scents of WaterClan and SoulClan. Finally she came to a thicket of gorse where she heard voices.

“.....What do you think the dream means, Phantompaw?” Beepaw was asking. Morosekit was puzzled, as she had never met a Phantompaw in SoulClan.

“They were so vague, Beepaw,” a she-cat's voice said. Morosekit had definitely never heard her voice in the camp before. She adjusted her footing to get a closer look at them, but she lost her balance and fell, tumbling, into their paths. Beepaw and Phantompaw glared at her.

_Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments! I'm v glad you're all enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! Dont kill me after this chapter o.O 
> 
> BTW I'm going to go to my cousin's house for a while. I dunno if he has wifi there, so there may not be an update 4 a while. 
> 
> Thanks~! xoxoxo Shadow


	9. AN ILLNESS???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEEPAW IS VARY WORRIED ABOUT THE CLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year's every1! hope you're having fun!

Beepaw looked at Morosekit, shocked.

 

“Morosekit! What are you doing here!”

 

“Beepaw, you said no one followed you!” Phantompaw whispered in his ear. She pressed close against his pelt and he shivered. Her fur was really warm. 

 

“She's just a kit!”

 

“I tracked you here,” Morosekit squeaked proudly. 

 

“You're not supposed to be out of the camp,” Beepaw said, his heart pounding in nervousness. “Phantompaw, I need to take her back before any cat notices.”

 

“Okay,” Phantompaw said, but her voice sounded wrought with disappointment. Then, quieter, she said, “I'll meet you here in two nights.”

 

“I'll be here,” Beepaw whispered as Morosekit shredded a dead, black leaf in her teeny little claws. Phantompaw gave him one last lingering look before turning around and heading back to her own territory. Then, Beepaw turned to the little kit. “What were you thinking, Morosekit?” Beepaw asked sharply. His promise to keep her alive at all costs echoed through his mind.

 

“You were missing,” Morosekit said shyly. “And Echomind and Spiritpromise told me to go away. So I went to go find you.”

 

“You can't leave the camp until you're an apprentice,” Beepaw said, exasperated. “What am I going to tell your mother?” He swallowed. “And Doomflight? Oh, StarClan, you're the deputy's kit. I'm going to be in so much trouble.”

 

“You won't turn me in,” Morosekit said confidently.

 

“No, I won't.”

 

“Who is that apprentice? Is she SoulClan?”

 

“No, Phantompaw is from WaterClan.”

 

“Why are you meeting with her, then?”

 

“No business of yours,” Beepaw said defensively. “Tell you what. You don't tell any cat about tonight, and I won't tell anyone that you left your den. Okay?”

 

“Sure.” Morosekit looked at her shredded leaf. 

 

“Come on, let's go,” Beepaw said, walking back through the brush until he came across a clump of monkshood. It would be a good excuse for his absence if he was caught. 

 

“Beepaw, I don't want to go back to the nursery,” Morosekit said quietly as they walked. “Spiritpromise will just kick me out again. Do you think she loves Deadkit more than me?”

 

Shocked, Beepaw stopped walking. “What makes you say that?”

 

“She always lets him have more food. He gets away with everything, and it's always my fault. She let him stay in the nursery tonight.”

 

“She kicked you out of the nursery?” Beepaw asked. “You're only a moon old!”

 

“She and Echomind.”

 

“That's awful,” Beepaw said. He remembered all those times when Earthquakepaw and Rainbowpaw excluded him from their games, as kits and as apprentices, saying that he smelled too much like herbs or that they were training. 

 

When they arrived at the clearing, Morosekit followed Beepaw into the medicine cat den. There was plenty of room for sick cats to one side, and she decided to use one of the nests for the night since no cat was staying there. As Beepaw finished putting away the monkshood, he watched her curl up and go to sleep.

 

 _Poor little kit. I have to make sure she feels loved_.

 

Beepaw covered her tiny little body with moss so she would keep warm, and then went to go find Echomind.

 

“Hey! Beepaw!” Yellownose called from the elders' den. “Can you come here for a second?”

 

“Sure,” the apprentice said, walking back to the den. Inside, he could hear coughing, and his heart dropped. Inside, Graveheart and Longear were both coughing. 

 

“Is it white cough?” Goosefollow demanded. 

 

“I- I don't know,” Beepaw admitted. “I was born in early new leaf. I've never treated it.”

 

“Well, could you ask Echomind to come take a look when she's available?” Graveheart asked, his voice rough. 

 

“S-sure,” Beepaw said, backing out of the den. He had heard terrible things about white cough and green cough. And he knew that they didn't have much cat mint. 

 

“Hey, Flickerstorm?” Beepaw asked, standing at the edge of the warriors' den. 

 

“What's up?” Flickerstorm asked, a twinge of worry in her voice. 

 

“You were a kit last leaf bare, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Do you remember white cough?”

 

“What? Why? Is someone sick? I know Boldlizard and Rockstone were coughing and wheezing earlier...”

 

“They were?” Beepaw asked. This was worse than he had thought. “The thing is, I'm too young to have ever seen it, so I can't diagnose it.”

 

“Oh, I hope it isn't,” Flickerstorm said, voice scared. “Boldlizard is my father. I can't lose him.”

 

“Can you send anyone that was coughing to the medicine den? If it is white cough or green cough we have got to eliminate it as soon as possible.”

 

“Okay. Why don't you go and ask the other apprentices if they are healthy? I'll get the sick elders too.”

 

“Thanks, Beepaw. You're a good friend.”

 

“No problem,” Flickerstorm said. Beepaw watched her go. She had three living siblings and her parents still alive, but she would be devastated if anything happened to anyone. 

 

In the nursery, the cats inside weren't very reassuring. Spiritpromise was wheezing, Deadkit was lethargic, and Tree-ear was breathing weakly. Echomind herself was coughing, and Beepaw tried not to let panic overtake him. 

 

“Echomind, you're sick,” he urged gently. “You need to get out of the nursery, for the sake of the kits.”

 

“And leave them here alone? No way!” Echomind said, narrowing her eyes at her apprentice. Beepaw backed away, frightened. If Echomind stayed in the nursery, who knew what might happen to the fragile new kits?

 

A tiny, feeble cough interrupted his thoughts. Beepaw caught sight of one of the new kits, a puny little tom, his chest heaving.

 

“He needs cat mint!” Beepaw said. 

 

“It's only white cough now,” Echomind said, shaking her head. “We don't have enough for every cat with a tickle in their throat to demand the herb. We need to save it in case green cough comes.”

 

“But-”

 

“Enough, Beepaw!” Echomind said. “Get Spiritpromise and Tree-ear some feverfew, yarrow, and coltsfoot.”

 

“What about Falconkit?” Tree-ear fretted. “He's too small to have those herbs!”

 

“You'll just have to nurse him,” Echomind said. Tree-ear opened her mouth to object but was overtaken by a cough. Beepaw turned an ran out of the nursery, scampering into the medicine den. Several cats who smelled sick were gathered around: Graveheart, Longear, Boldlizard, Aspenshake, Rockstone. Beepaw saw Morosekit sitting off to the side, looking exhausted. With a sinking heart, Beepaw caught sight of Earthquakepaw standing beside the elders. 

 

_No. Not my brother, too!_


	10. EPIDEMIC BEGINS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this! Thanks for all the nice reviews!

“....And from this day forward, you shall be known as Fangpaw!” Crystalstar said, looking down at the other cats in the camp.

 

“Fangpaw! Fangpaw!”

 

“Your mentor shall be Cloudwhisper. Menacingclaw passed on to you her loyalty and bravery, and I know you will mentor this new apprentice well.”

 

“Cloudwhisper?” The clan gasped in shock. Cloudwhisker was always spaced out and distractable. And, he was very young, only a warrior for about six moons. And Windburrow had been expecting a new apprentice, Phantompaw knew. Not her absentminded older brother, Cloudwhisper!

 

“Silence!” Crystalstar demanded. “I know many of you expected Windburrow to be a mentor. But there has been a change of plans. Heroicpaw, step forward.” 

 

Phantompaw frowned in confusion. What did her littermate have to do with the ceremony?”

 

“Since your mentor, Menacingclaw, is now expecting kits-”

 

The clan erupted into noise.

 

“Congratulations!” Faithpaw said loudly.

 

“Who's the father?” Badgerwing asked.

 

“Promiseflight is, you mouse brain! They've only been mooning over each other since their apprenticeships ended.” Lavenderbird rolled his eyes at her, but Phantompaw knew he was secretly bursting with pride for his brother, who was going to be a father.

 

“Congratulations, Promiseflight!” Flowerstem exclaimed. 

 

“So many new kits!”

 

“Are you going to move into the nursery with me and Luciousfern and Muddystreak's kits now?” Forestheart asked. It had been about a week since Muddystreak died while kitting, but Luciousfern had stayed behind in the nursery to take care of them even though her own kits were old enough to be apprenticed. Phantompaw was just very glad they were all strong kits like their father, Feartooth. And Luciousfern loved them as her own. The four kits, Squidkit, Leekkit, Dalmatiankit, and Dragonkit, were loved by the entire clan. They would have to be, for as soon as they were weaned off milk Luciousfern had to return to her regular warrior duties. Phantompaw was relieved that Forestheart and Menacingclaw would be there to love the kits when she left the den.

 

“Yes,” Menacingclaw said. “I wanted to wait until the ceremony to announce it, because Heroicpaw deserves to move on with his training while I rest and wait.”

 

“Now, on that note, Heroicpaw, your new mentor will be your father, Windburrow. I mentored him to be courageous and loyal, and I know that he will continue to build on Menacingclaw's bravery and dedication for the last moon of your apprenticeship.”

 

“Heroicpaw! Heroicpaw! Heroicpaw!” WaterClan cheered loudly for him.

 

“And lastly, Sorrowkit, as you embark on your training, may you be known as Sorrowpaw.”

 

“Sorrowpaw! Sorrowpaw!”

 

“Feartooth, your mentor Rutcloud passed on his integrity and ferocity, and I know you will pass these qualities on to Sorrowpaw.”

 

As the Clan meeting ended, Phantompaw watched Heroicpaw run up to his former mentor, Menacingclaw, and lick her ear fondly.

 

“Congratulations, Menacingclaw!” Heroicpaw meowed excitedly. “The forest had better watch out for your kits, if they're even half as strong as you are!”

 

“Thanks, Heroicpaw,” the expectant queen said, purring softly. “Maybe you will be old enough to mentor one of them.”

 

“I would love that!” Heroicpaw said. “Need some help getting settled in?”

 

“Sure,” said the muscular queen. 

 

Phantompaw sighed. The only warriors without apprentices or in the nursery were Badgerwing and Crystalstar. Her mind wandered back to her dream. How could a clan survive 'harsh times' with so few warriors and so many dependent queens, elders and kits?

 

 

 

 

“No! Rutcloud!” Badgerwing's shriek rang through the WaterClan camp. “Wake up!”

 

“What's going on?” Flowerstem asked, emerging from her den right next to the elders' den.

 

“My father,” Badgerwing said. “He won't wake up!”

 

“Let me through,” Flowerstem said quietly. 

 

“I came to give him some fresh kill and he won't move,” Badgerwing said, her voice shaking, as Phantompaw came to stand beside her. Rutcloud's kin began to gather at the edge of the den.

 

“He's dead,” Flowerstem announced somberly. Badgerwing sank to the ground. 

 

“No. He can't be.” Badgerwing pushed passed the medicine cat to drag her father's body out to the clearing. 

 

Phantompaw closed her eyes. She was Rutcloud's kin, too, and she had been fond of the grouchy old tom. But he had been coughing nonstop lately, and by the time Flowerstem found cat mint, it was too late. 

 

“I'm afraid he died of green cough,” Flowerstem said. 

 

“But that can't be!” Windburrow shouted. “My daughter Faithpaw has been coughing too!”

 

“And my deputy,” Crystalstar said, walking out of her den. “Before we can afford to mourn Rutcloud, we must gather the sick cats and quarantine them in the warriors den. Senior warriors will join Tawnybellow in the elders' den. Younger warriors will go to the apprentices' den. Sick cats, remove your bedding before you change dens. Faithpaw, you will be a temporary assistant to Flowerstem while the sickness is still going around. You will catch up with your warrior training after everyone is healthy. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Crystalstar,” Faithpaw said, dipping her head respectfully. 

 

“May I go hunting?” Phantompaw asked Crystalstar. The camp smelled like death, and she needed to get out. 


	11. AN UNSCRUPULOUS CAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethics are starting to be a little shqady,................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTERS SAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(

Beepaw looked around at his den, crowded with sick cats. Tree-ear coughed feebly in her nest, and many of the cats wheezed because they were too weak to cough. Now that Echomind was invalided to her nest, Beepaw was in charge of the cats' well being. 

 

He weaved between the nests, checking each cat to see if they were breathing. Longear and Rockstone were okay for now, Tree-ear and Spiritpromise were breathing, Falconkit was clinging to life, ans Echomind was curled up safely with Brambleshard. He checked on Reindeerpaw, Earthquakepaw and Rainbowpaw, moving finally past the snoring Aspenshake to sniff at Graveheart and Boldlizard. 

 

Neither tom's chest rose and fell.

 

Beepaw nudged Boldlizard. There was no response, and his fur was cold. 

 

“Graveheart, get up,” he said, but the old tom didn't stir. By his scent, Beepaw could tell that he had been gone for a long time. “No.” Beepaw said, shocked. “Please, no.”

 

“They're dead,” rasped a tiny voice behind him.

 

“Falconkit, you need to rest,” Beepaw urged. “Don't worry yourself.”

 

“I'm going to die,” the little kit announced. 

 

“You're going to be fine,” Beepaw assured him, trying not to let his desperation show. The little kit nodded and curled up again.

 

_Please, StarClan, don't let this little kit die. Haven't you taken enough cats?_

 

“Beepaw, you need to give out cat mint to the cats with green cough,” Echomind said, looking up from her nest.

 

“I need to give some to Falconkit,” Beepaw pleaded. “He won't last much longer without it.”

 

“You must treat Brambleshard, Longear, and your brothers first.” Echomind broke off as a coughing fit wracked her. “Then you and the other healthy apprentices can gather more cat mint.”

 

“Whatever you think is best,” Beepaw said, dipping his head and retrieving the cat mint for the four cats with green cough. There was one little leaf left over. Perhaps he could just......

 

“Beepaw. Give it to Brambleshard. Now.”

 

“As you wish,” Beepaw said. He ran out of the medicine den to find the other apprentices. Funpaw and Experiencepaw were young, but he could still send them for herbs. He sent them on their way and then forced his paws to carry him to the leader's den.

 

“Yes, Beepaw?” Brickstar asked. “Any news?”

 

“Two cats have died over the night,” Beepaw reported to his mother. 

 

“Which cats?”

 

“Boldlizard and.....your father, Graveheart,” Beepaw said reluctantly. “I've sent Funpaw and Experiencepaw for more herbs, but for now, we have none. I fear for Falconkit's life.”

 

“Beepaw, what I am going to say next is never to leave this den, do you understand?” Brickstar said after a while. “You are my son, and I trust you, but I cannot allow you to carry out the burdens of this illness on your own.”

 

“What is it, Brickstar?” Beepaw asked.

 

“You must prioritize the apprentices and Falconkit over the elders and older warriors.”

 

Beepaw's jaw fell open as he gaped at her.

 

“Brickstar.....”

 

“The decisions made by the leader are to be followed at all times, Beepaw. I have spoken.” Brickstar sighed deeply. “It is not an easy decision, my son, but we must help the cats with many moons left to live. Tell Echomind that I have put you in charge.”

 

“Okay,” Beepaw said numbly. 

 

How could he possibly carry out his leader's wishes if it meant letting older cats die?

 

“Beepaw, is this cat mint?” Experiencepaw asked, bounding up to him as he left his mother's den.

 

“Yes, that's it,” the medicine cat apprentice confirmed. “Give it to me.”

 

“Good, you can give Brambleshard some more,” Echomind said as he re-entered the den. 

 

Beepaw walked past them both and laid a leaf in front of Falconkit.

 

“Hey, little kit, I'm going to make you feel better,” Beepaw said, nudging the tiny little cat gently with one paw. “Experiencepaw!”

 

“I'm here,” Experiencepaw said, climbing over the other cats.

 

“I need you to hold Falconkit's mouth open. Now. He is too ill to regain conciousness.”

 

“Beepaw, I told you-” Echomind demanded. Beepaw ignored her, nodding at the younger apprentice who was looking between the two, torn.

 

“Now, Experiencepaw!”

 

“Y-yes, Beepaw,” he said. 

 

Beepaw squeezed the juice of the cat mint into the tiny kit's open mouth. The kit coughed but did not swallow it. Beepaw gave him more and more until it dripped down his throat.

 

Falconkit swallowed.

 

“He's okay!” Experiencepaw said excitedly.”

 

“I need you to bring him to your den and groom him. Keep him warm. Okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Beepaw watched the young apprentice return to the apprentices' den. 

 

Now, the only problem was Echomind.


	12. NAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE GETS A NEW TITLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Phantompaw felt sick with grief as she watched her mother's body carried from the camp, dragged limply by Promiseflight and Cloudwhisper. Her father, Windburrow, had died the day before, and Heroicpaw was very ill. Faithpaw struggled to keep her head up but went along with her duties. Phantompaw went back to shelter in her den, her mind clouded with pain and grief as she curled up under her tail.

 

The next thing Phantompaw knew, Sorrowpaw was nudging her awake.

 

“Phantompaw, come out. There's a meeting going on. You need to come out.”

 

“Wha....?”

 

“Faithpaw, step forward,” Crystalstar said as Phantompaw joined the meeting. “You have served your clan selflessly during its time of need. It is time for you to receive your full name. From this day forward, you shall be known as Faithwing. WaterClan honors your generosity and heart.”

 

“Faithwing! Faithwing! Faithwing!” The cheer was quiet, because most cats present had lost their voices. 

 

“Phantompaw, step forward,” Crystalstar said. Phantompaw had to blink for a minute before she could process what was going on. She was getting her warrior name! But she had always imagined all of her kin right there to cheer her on: Windburrow, Badgerwing, Heroicpaw, Rutcloud.....

 

“Go!” Sorrowpaw said, nudging her forward.

 

“From this day forward, you will no longer be Lavenderbird's apprentice but a warrior yourself. You will be called by the name Phantomweight.” Crystalstar coughed for a moment before continuing. “WaterClan honors your intelligence and speed.”

 

“Phantomweight! Phantomweight!”

 

Phantomweight touched noses with her leader. She would do her very best to serve this Clan as a warrior until her last breath.


	13. A Pair Of Visitors Arrive At The Clans During The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE IS GONNA APPEAR HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111

“I shall start the Gathering,” Brickstar said, looking down from the tree bough at the handful of cats. “First, we must announce several losses. Graveheart, Boldlizard, Brambleshard, Spiritpromise, Tree-ear, Rockstone, and Longear have all gone to hunt with StarClan after battling green cough.”

 

Phantomweight blinked. They had had many losses, too, but she had had no idea that the other Clan had suffered too.

 

“Falconkit pulled through and our kits all thrive. The sickness has finally left our camp.”

 

“We, too, have lost many cats. Rutcloud, Badgerwing, and Windburrow. We mourn their losses, but we are also celebrating the naming of two new warriors- Phantomweight and Faithwing.”

 

“Phantomweight! Faithwing!” All of the cats in the clearing cheered for the two new warriors.

 

“On a separate, unrelated note-”

 

Brickstar's statement was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. Out popped two cats: an old tom and a pretty, young grey she-cat heavy with kits.

 

“Greetings, Clans,” said the old tom. 

 

“How do you know we are Clan cats?” Echomind called, sniffing suspiciously at the mysterious visitors.

 

“I am Purdy,” the old cat said proudly. “I know much about Clan ways. This is my lovely daughter, Maggie. We come to ask for asylum during the winter.”

 

“Asylum?”

 

“Yes,” Maggie said. Her voice was beautiful and soft. “I am afraid it has become too difficult for me to catch fish any longer. If it was just me, I would be fine with staying amongst the Upwalkers, but I have my kits to think about, and I could not bear to leave their futures in the paws of such horrid, bald creatures.”

 

“You shall stay with us,” Brickstar said, voice ringing with authority. Everyone gasped. It was very shocking! that she would let them stay in her clan without any further questions!


	14. Updated Alliegances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alligences updated to include changes in the clans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........................................yayayayayayayayayay

ALLEGIANCES  
SOULCLAN

LEADER-  
Brickstar- beautiful reddish she cat with one blue eye and one green eye

  
DEPUTY-  
Doomflight- a blueish grey tom with lavender eyes  
Apprentice-Experiencepaw

MEDICINE CAT-  
Echomind- a thickfurred black and silver she cat with one white hind paw.  
Apprentice- Beepaw

WARRIORS  
Horsefish- a small brown tom with white spots  
Apprentice- Earthquakepaw  
Flickerstorm- beautiful grey she cat with beautiful blue eyes  
Clawtooth- white tom with yellow eye  
Apprentice-Rainbowpaw  
Greenear- black tom with blue eyes  
Aspenshake- mottled white tom with brown stripes and green eyes  
Frostterror- white tom with blue eyes. Hard of hearing.  
Glitteringeyes- is white with glittering amethyste eyes  
Sheepfire- a soft white she cat with blue eyes and a softspoken voice  
Electricshadow- a ginger petite she cat with white poofy tail  
Orbshadow- a silvery she cat with brown eyes and white ears  
Apprentice- Funpaw  
Lonelygaze- reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice- Reindeerpaw

APPRENTICES  
Beepaw- a yellow tom with a black-striped tail   
Experiencepaw- ginger tom with hazel eyes  
Earthquakepaw- reddish-brown tom with green eyes  
Rainbowpaw- is calico tom with blue eyes  
Funpaw- black tom with white paws and green eyes  
Reindeerpaw- brown and white she-cat with brown eyes

QUEENS-  
Maggie- small grey she-cat expecting kits who likes to eat many fish

  
KITS  
Deadkit is eerie grey tom with purple eyes  
Morosekit- bluish grey she cat with lavender eyes  
Squidkit- little brown tom with blue eyes  
Falconkit- small black tom kit with green eyes  
Pineapplekit- long legged golden she-cat with

  
ELDERS-  
Yellownose- small brown cat with amber eyes.  
Goosefollow- grey tom with lavender eyes  
Purdy- wandering loner who is secretly immortal

 

* * *

 

 

WATERCLAN

LEADER-   
Crystalstar- elderly, small silver she-cat with blue eyes.

DEPUTY-  
Promiseflight- large black tom with yellow eyes.  
Apprentice- Heroicpaw

MEDICINE CAT-  
Flowerstem- tawny she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS-

Lavenderbird- huge black tom with green eyes  
Phantomweight- grey she-cat with blue eyes and a quiet voice and a white paw  
Cloudwhisper- young grey tom with purple eyes and black ears and tail-tip  
Apprentice- Fangpaw  
Feartooth- scarred white and black tom with a split ear and green eyes  
Apprentice- Sorrowpaw  
Faithwing- extremely small ginger she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES-  
Heroicpaw- a large tom with green eyes and a tabby brown pelt and three white legs  
Sorrowpaw- grey she-cat with green eyes and a beautiful singing voice  
Fangpaw- brown tom with a white ear

QUEENS-  
Lusciousfern- a sleek blue-grey she-cat with hazel eyes  
Menacingclaw- lithe brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Forestheart- black she-cat with a strange pattern of white markings

KITS-  
Squidkit- reddish she-cat with green eyes  
Dragonkit- large brown she-cat with white markings and green eyes  
Dalmatiankit- white tom with black spots and yellow eyes  
Leekkit- small black she-cat with green eyes

ELDERS-  
Tawnybellow- young brown tom with three legs, forced to retire when lost one to badgers

 

* * *

 

  
CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS-

Blood- a reddish orange rogue with long claws  
Thalia- beautiful orange she-cat who lives with Twolegs  
Kirk- barn cat who lives on the farm

 

* * *

 

 

OTHER ANIMALS-  
Bobo- huge yellow dog. Yellow lab mix who loves to run free on Clan land  
Fido- bulldog who drools a lot  
Jack-Jack- evil terrier with glowy red eyes  
Bess- cow that lives on the farm  
Burt- old horse that lives on the farm


	15. An Accusation Against Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH DEAR....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting really intense!

"Tell me about you, Purdy!" Deadkit demanded from where he was tackling Morosekit ruthlessely, digging his tiny claws into her tail.

 

"My name is Purdy. I've lived all over the place, even in California. I am immortal!"

 

GGoosefollow gasped. "That cannot be true!"

 

"What does immortal mean?" Deaddkit asked.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Brickstar, can I talk to you?” Morosekit heard Beepaw say as she crouched, hidden, outside the leader's den. Neither of the older cats knew she was there.

 

“Come in, my dear son,” Brickstar said. “Is something troubling you? Rockstone's death, perhaps?”

 

“No, it's not that, Brickstar,” Beepaw said. “It's Echomind. Yesterday, she said she was bringing some specific herbs to Maggie, the loner, the kind of herbs that you give an expectant queen. But I saw her walk the opposite direction of the nursery, out of the camp, so I followed her all the way to a clump of trees where she ate the herbs herself. And then it dawned on me that she has been looking really round-”

 

“Are you accusing Echomind, our trusted medicine cat, and your own mentor, of breaking the warrior code and taking a mate in secret? Of having kits?”

 

“I believe it is a possibility,” Brickstar said.

 

Morosekit gasped. Ever since her mother, Spiritpromise, died, she had been spending a lot of time with the elders, and they had told her all about the warrior code! It was illegal for medicine cats to take mates!


	16. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its pretty self explanatory lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear.......................................................

It was the half moon, and that meant it was time for Beepaw and Echomind to meet up with the WaterClan medicine cat, Flowerstem. But as they were leaving the clearing, they were stopped by none other than Brickstar!


	17. A revelation in souloClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revilation is MADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg get ready 4this

"Phantomweight, come in to my den," Flowerstem called from the medicine cat den.

"What is it, Flowerstem?" Phantomweight asked. She walked into the medicine cat den and looked around. Dalmatiankit and Squidkit were huddled together, coughing. "Are those little kits okay?"

"Their conditions are not life threatening, but nonetheless I am wary to leave them. As you probably know, it is the night where I meet up with Echomind and Beepaw to commune with StarClan. But I cannot go. So therefore I am asking you to take my place."

"M-me?" Phantomweight stammered. "But I am not a medicine cat like you!"

"I know that, silly little warrior," Flowerstem said. "But you seem mysterious enough that StarClan may want to spaek with you if I send you in my place."

Phantomweight gulped.

"Okay," she confirmed hesitantly. "I will travel to commune with the spirits of our warrior ancestors."

"Say hi to Echomind for me."

"Okay," Phantomwheight agreed.

* * *

 

Phantomweight reached the SoulClan border to find Beepaw sitting there alone.

"Oh. Hi Beepaw," she said. "Where is Echomind?"

"Where's Flowerstem?" Beepaw countered sassily.

"Looking after some sick kits. She asked me to go in her place. Where's your mentor, Echomind? Is she sick?"

"Let's start walking, I'll tell you." Beepaw seemed very upset.

"Is everything okay in SoulClan?"

"Echomind is having kits," Beepaw said bluntly. "I suspected as much, so I told Brickstar, and Brickstar stopped us, called a meeting, and questioned her in front of everyone."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Stop where you are, Beepaw and Echomind," Brickstar had said, narrowing her eyes at them. Cats began to stream out of all of the dens to watch the hubbub by the entrance._

_"Excuse me, Brickstar, but I need to go talk with StarClan now."_

_"Medicine cats talk to StarClan. Are you a medicine cat?"_

_"Of course I am, silly Brickstar. I've been the medicine cat since your brother died."_

_Purdy gasped._

_"Ain't that a mite sensitive, youn' lassie?"_

_"Oh my goodness gracious," Maggie said, sandalized._

_"So, you've been adhering to the sacred laws of the medicine cat way?"_

_Beepaw's heart sunk violently. Not now, in front of everyone!!!!_

_"Of course! What do you think I am? Tornadopetal?"_

_"So you're not carrying kits?" Brickstar asked sharply._

_Everyone Gasped!_

_"I...." Echomind's words trailed off and she hung her head._

_"It's true!" Yellownose said. "My own daughter!"_

_"I bet it was Brambleshard," Orbshadow said. "My brother was always spending time around you."_

_"How scandalous!" Aspenshake said._

_"Shut up, Aspenshake," Lonelygaze said._

_"Maggie, take Echomind to the nusrery." Brickstar ordered, her eyes cold. "You may not be a part o this clan but you are relying on my asylum and you will do as I say."_

_"Of course, Brickstar." Maggie gestured with her tail for Echomind to follow her. "You can help me look after the little ones."_

_"No." Beepaw heard himself say. "Don't let her anywhere near Falconkit."_

_Echomind spun around, horror in her eyes._

_"She would have let him die to save Brambleshard."_

* * *

 

"Is that true?" Phantomweight asked, shocked and confused.

"Yes," Beepaw said darkly.


	18. Titleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like someone has a seremomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this story is super duper fun!

"Beepaw, welcome," said a super mysterious StarClan cat named Leaderambitious. "We have seen what Echomind has done and we know where her actions will lead her. But now it is time for us to give you your full medicine cat name."

"Wow already!" He exclaimed. 

"Beepaw, we name you Beespirit from now on. In honor of your spirit which shines brightly on all of us so brightly we seem to need to squint."

"Sweet," Beespirit said, smiling.


	19. Telling Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadkit reveals something.

"Beepaw, how did you sleep?" Phantomweight asked kindly. 

 

"I got a dream from StarClan," Beespirit said. "My name is Beespirit now."

 

"Oh congratulations!" Phantomweight said excitedly. 

 

* * *

 

Back at the SoulClan camp, Morosekit was watching Echomind gather her nest as other Clan members looked on silently. Deadkit was hanging out with Experiencepaw and Earthquakepaw. 

 

"Can I join you guys?" Morosekit asked. 

 

"No, stupid, you're annoying." Deadkit narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

"We were just talking about the best fighting tactics!" Earthquakepaw said. 

 

"Oh. Gee. Tell me about all the fun you won't let me join in on," Morosekit muttered darkly. "I wish Beepaw was back."

 

"Yeah, then Echomind could stop caring for Maggie's new kits. They're so cute!" Experiencepaw gushed. 

 

"Yeah," Morosekit grumbled. "You must love kits so much."

 

"Maybe I can mentor one," Earthquakepaw said. "Cause I'll be a warrior soon and stuff."

 

"Which one would you want?" Deadkit asked while narrowing his eyes. "Ironkit and Sentimentalkit both seem like super weak little she-cats."

 

"Says the one named Deadkit," Morosekit snarled.

 

"That Goatkit though, he seemed pretty cool," Earthquakepaw said. 

 

"What's the other one's name again?" Experiencepaw asked. 

 

"Steve," Deadkit said mysteriously. 

 

"That's a weird name," Morosekit said. 

 

"It's the name of Maggie's mysterious dead brother." Deadkit said in a whisper. "She told me in the nursery."

 

"When?" Morosekit asked. Every time she had tried to ask Maggie for a story she was denied. 

 

"I don't know," Deadkit said. "At some point, whatever. Now go away."


	20. Mild confrontation in the camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy

Beespirit yawned as he headed back into the camp. Deadkite and Morosekite were bickering over a dead mouse. He was too tired to pay much attention to them or the other kites. 

 

"Hey Beespirit! Maggie just gave birth!" Echomind called. 

 

"That's great," Beespirit said tiredly. "We're not friends anymore."

 

"Oh. Okay then," Echomind said, shrugging her shoulders. Beespirit sighed. She could at least pretend to be hurt. 

 

"Also, it's Beespirit now."


	21. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious get-together takes place off of clan land- oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry 4 not posting since feb 8th ive been really busy. Hop the new chapter's not confuzing! Thanks for the nice reviews!

** THE GROUP: **

 

** Blood- a reddish orange rogue with long claws and menacing amber eyes **

  
** Thalia- beautiful orange she-cat who lives with Twolegs **

  
** Kirk- barn cat who lived on the farm, brown and black tabby **

** Viceroy- small black stray with green eyes **

** Frog- small grey tom with green eyes, Viceroy's son **

** Cora- small black she-cat with purple eyes, Frog's sister and Viceroy's daughter **

** Sawdust- Sandy brown tom with amber eyes **

** Troy- yellow tom with brown eyes **

** Percy- large white tom with green eyes, former kittypet **

** Trina- small brown she-cat with amber eyes, former kittypet **

** Slicer- huge tabby tom with chocolate eyes **

** Hound- muscular brown and white tom with one blue eye and one grey eye **

** John- beautiful, sleek silver tabby with large ears and purple eyes **

** Lemonade- scarred amber she-cat with one green eye an one white ear and one white paw **

** Phil- Small black kit with green eyes and a white patch on his chest and a solemn voice **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Blood looked around at all of his followers, gathered in the abandoned monster's den. Kirk, his second-in-command, sat nearby with Blood's littermate, Thalia. Viceroy and his kits, Frog and Cora, scuffled in the dust. Sawdust and Troy, the brothers; Percy and Trina, who was expecting kits of her own; Slicer, Hound, John, and Lemonade, the fierce strays he had made into his own; and the young kit named Phil they had found during the territory battle last moon.

 

The losses they had weathered recently were felt very sharply: Steve's death, Purdy's betrayal, and Maggie's choice to leave along with her- and Blood's- unborn litter. Blood knew that they had probably been born by then and was filled with rage at the thought that Maggie would not let them meet him.

 

“Lemonade, tell the Group what you and Viceroy found when you were tracking Purdy and Maggie,” he commanded. They needed a plan.

 

“I found a group of cats,” Lemonade said, her eyes narrowing. “They were in the forest. They ambushed me, four of them. I only caught three names: Sorrowpaw, Promiseflight, and Faithwing. I clawed up Faithwing real bad. They carried her bleeding back to her den, but I lost Maggie's scent when it began to rain. Wounded from the encounter, I made it back to our border, where John and Viceroy found me and brought me to the Group's headquarters.”

 

“Step forward, young kit,” Blood told the trembling young cat from where he sat at the edge of the gathered cats.

 

“Y- yes sir,” the kit said meekly.

 

“State your name,” Blood ordered.

 

“My- my name is- is Ph- Phil, s- sir,” Phil stuttered.

 

“Speak clearly, Phuphil,” Blood teased. The gathered cats snickered.

 

“It's Phil, sir. My name is Phil.” Phil's green eyes met Blood's cold amber ones in the dark light of the abandoned monster nest.

 

“Good, Phil. Now, listen closely.......”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews r like chocolate candy..... 
> 
> =(^.^)=


	22. New meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantomweight meets a mysterious new cat..............

Phantomweight pawed at the clump of herbs on the ground in front of her. It was very strange that such an herb was growing in this cold of weather. 

Suddenly she heard a pitiful mewing noise and found a young kit in the bushes. He was black and white with green eyes. He was very cute. 

"Are you lost, little kit?" She asked. 

"I- I don't know," he stammered. 

"What's your name, little kit?"

"I- I don't know," he said again. 

"Well, let's go back to the camp and I'll warm you right up."

"Okay," said the little kit. 

 

 

Far away, Blood and Kirk sat in the monster nest. Their plan was in motion.


	23. Decisions

Beespirit finished counting the leaves of catmint left in the medicine den. Now that Echomind had moved to the nursery all of her tasks fell on his shoulders. He was still very young to have all of the responsibilities of a full medicine cat. Still, there were now nine kits in the nursery: Morosekit, Deadkit, Sentimentalkit, Goatkit, Pineapplekit, Ironkit, Falconkit, Steve, and Squidkit. Maybe one of them would express an interest in becoming a clan medicine cat. He was already quite fond of both Morosekit and Falconkit, though they both still had several moons before they would be old enough for a mentorship. 

"Hi, Beespirit," said Flickerstorm, coming into the medicine cat den. "Brickstar has called a meeting of senior warriors to her den, and she wants you to be there."

"Me?" Beespirit asked. He was not a senior warrior; his litter mates were still young enough to be apprentices, for StarClan's sake!

"You're the medicine cat now," Flickerstorm reminded him. 

"Ok. Thanks, Flickerstorm," Beespirit said. 

In his mother's den, Beespirit looked around to see several older cats gathered inside, Brickstar at the center. 

"Oh, good, Beespirit, you're here. Now we can start."

"What's the matter?" Beespirit asked. 

"It's to do with Echomind," Glitteringeyes said. It was still strange to see her among the warriors, as she had been a queen for most of Beespirit's life. He felt a jolt of loss for the warriors that should have been there right now, like his father, and Spiritpromise. The illness had reduced their numbers quite a lot. 

"She has gravely violated the warrior code," Doomflight said. 

"Now, hang on," said Clawtooth. "Shouldn't her mate also be punished?"

"Echomind has confessed that the father of her kits was Brambleshard, but he died in the illness," Brickstar reminded him. 

"Brambleshard was a good warrior," Glitteringeyes said. "We trained together."

"We must not forget the good he had done in his life," Horsefish butted in. 

"The matter is not how we remember Brambleshard but what repercussions must occur towards Echomind."

"With all due respect," Beespirit cut in, "we should wait until her kits are born before taking any action. They are faultless in the matter."

"Spoken with wisdom, young one," Doomflight said. "I can only hope my own kits, Morosekit and Deadkit, grow up to be half as wise as you."

"StarClan could not have granted us a wiser cat to take over the role at such a young age," Horsefish added. 

Beespirit blinked under their compliments. He had had no idea that any of the senior warriors had ever paid him any special attention. 

"That is another matter," Brickstar said, turning to her deputy. "We currently have nine kits in the nursery, and more on the way. That is a lot of mouths to feed."

"Perhaps we should apprentice some early," Horsefish suggested. 

"No! We cannot allow such young kits to train to fight," Glitteringeyes said. 

"Maybe they wouldn't have to learn fighting yet," Clawtooth said. "They could assist in the hunting."

"Which kits are we talking about?" Beespirit asked. They were all so tiny.....

"Your kits, Doomflight," Brickstar said grimly. 

"Morosekit and Deadkit?" Beespirit asked. 

"Yes," Doomflight said. "My son and daughter are the oldest kits."

"But your son is still so weak," someone pointed out. 

"Actually, Deadkit has the strength of any kit his age," Beespirit said. 

"Strong enough to train?" Brickstar asked. 

"I have no apprentice," Glitteringeyes pointed out. "I could teach one of the young ones how to hunt."

"I think it would be good for Greenear to take on one of the kits," Horsefish said. 

"Then it is settled," Brickstar said. "Beespirit, do you think your brothers are ready to take on their full names yet?"

"I- I don't know," Beespirit stammered. In truth, he didn't think that they were mature enough, but he couldn't admit that to the clan leader and their mother. "I haven't trained with them in a long time."

"Maybe another moon," Horsefish said. "My apprentice, Earthquakepaw, is still impulsive and brash. More training would do him well."

"Very well," said Brickstar. "Now, it is time to call a meeting."


	24. Mysterious dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantomweight dreams.

That night, Phantomweight dreamt she was falling down an endless hole, farther and farther, until the fear subsided and all she felt was a heavy resignation. Voices sang around her. Voices of StarClan, she assumed. 

She woke up feeling more tired than she ever had before.


End file.
